Remember the Petrichor
by chihaaa
Summary: Eren adalah seorang pemilik cafe kecil yang memilih untuk menjadi penonton dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman. Setiap hari. Setiap saat. Hanya melihat. Karena hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan.
1. A Sketch of You

**Title** : Remember the Petrichor?

 **Fandom** : SnK

 **Genre** : AU, Romance, Angst

 **Pairing** : Eren/Levi

 **Rating** : T

 **Chapter** : 1/?

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but my words. All the characters belong to Hajime Isayama.

 **Summary** : Eren memilih untuk menjadi penonton dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman. Setiap hari. Setiap saat. Hanya melihat.

Aku selalu mengambil tempat duduk di luar cafe, tepatnya berada di pinggir jalan. Bukan tanpa alasan, tempat duduk ini sangat spesial bagiku. Meski letaknya di pinggir jalan, jalanan ini cukup sepi dari kendaraan bermotor. Udaranya sejuk, sekalipun matahari sudah berada di atas. Aku selalu dapat menghirup aroma kopi di pagi hari tanpa bercampur dengan asap kendaraan yang mengganggu. Ya, aku suka dengan orang-orang di sekitar sini yang memilih untuk berjalan kaki atau menaiki sepeda ke manapun mereka pergi. Benar-benar cara hidup favoritku.

Black Town Cafe. Kubilang terdapat suatu tempat duduk yang spesial, yang kini sedang kutempati. Di sinilah aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam, memandang ke seberang jalan, di mana sebuah klinik hewan peliharaan berada. Itulah yang membuatnya spesial. Penjelasanku belum cukup kalau aku belum menambahkan faktor-faktor lain yang mendukung, seperti secangkir Presso Piccolo hangat, tempat duduk yang teduh, tanaman bunga di sekitar cafe, dan juga...

seorang dokter hewan di seberang sana.

Faktor yang terakhir memang cukup dominan untuk melandasi alasan mengapa aku begitu menyukai tempat duduk ini. Bukannya aku mesum. Hanya saja aku memiliki kenangan tertentu dengan orang itu. Kenangan adalah kata kuncinya. Terdengar positif, namun juga negatif di saat yang bersamaan. Positif, karena terkesan manis dalam ingatan. Negatif, karena kenangan selalu terkait akan masa lalu. Aku meneguk sedikit kopiku, menaruh kembali cangkir di atas meja, lalu menatap ke seberang jalan.

Ah, itu dia. Nampaknya sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, jam ia harus bekerja. Seperti biasa, ia berjalan dari arah barat dengan casual dan ekspresi khas wajahnya yang terlihat lebih seperti mengintimidasi. Rambut hitamnya tersisir rapi, dengan kepala bagian bawah yang sedikit tercukur. I love how the style made him more good-looking. Goddamn him. Kulitnya bersih, tertutup oleh kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dan jeans hitam yang tampak rapi dan halus. Penampilan sederhana namun tampak mengintimidasi, maksudku, lihatlah matanya yang tajam. Namun saat kau mengenalnya, kau akan tahu ia adalah orang yang baik.

Klinik itu tidak begitu luas, mengingat yang dirawat di sana hanyalah hewan-hewan peliharaan berukuran kecil, sehingga luas tempat tidak menjadi masalah. Ia juga sering mendapat panggilan mendadak dari kebun binatang, atau para pemilik peternakan, untuk merawat binatang berukuran besar. Profesi yang merepotkan, namun mulia, dan cukup membuktikan kalau hatinya tidak se-antagonis wajahnya. Antagonis? Aku tertawa kecil dengan pilihan kata yang kupakai. He's handsome after all.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali kami bertemu di tempat ini. Waktu itu aku duduk di dalam cafe, ditemani secangkir Iced Caffe Americano, dan kertas-kertas sketchbook yang sudah kugambari dengan beberapa desain lukisan untuk interior cafe ini. Oh, aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku adalah pemilik cafe. Seluruh perabotan dan dekorasi, aku yang mengonsepnya sendiri. Aku mempekerjakan dua pegawai tetap dan satu part-timer. Di hari-hari biasa aku akan duduk di dalam ruangan cafe untuk mengawasi, dan sekedar membuat lukisan realis di atas kertas.

Hingga _hari itu_ tiba, hari di mana kami bertemu untuk pertama kali.

Hari itu, datanglah seorang pelanggan yang menarik perhatianku. Ia mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela kaca, memandang ke arah luar. Kebetulan kafe sedang sepi, sehingga figurnya dapat terlihat jelas dari tempatku. Wajahnya terlihat... suram? Ah, bukan. Kuputuskan bukan itu. Wajahnya tenang, meski ada sedikit kerutan di ujung alisnya.

Apa ia marah? Apa ia baru saja mengalami hal yang buruk?

Matanya memandang ke arah sekitar sejenak, dan untuk beberapa saat, mata kami bertemu. Mataku sedikit terbelalak, dan matanya masih menatap dengan sedikit sinis ke arahku.

Kenapa ia tidak langsung berpaling saja?

Namun kuputuskan untuk berpaling lebih dulu. Aku manfaatkan momen langka ini - bertemu seseorang dengan ekspresi seperti itu - dan mulai mengambil pensil dan kertas kosong.

Aku mulai dengan lingkaran.

Sesaat setelah aku sibuk dengan kertasku, sekilas aku dapat melihat ia kembali menyeruput kopi paginya. Menyeruput kopi paginya. Sepertinya itu pose yang bagus.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, dan ia masih berada di kursinya. Aku melukisnya dengan cepat karena khawatir ia akan segera beranjak dari sana. Rambut, tangan, bentuk wajah, dan cangkir yang menempel di bibir sudah selesai tergambar. Kini hanya tinggal menambahkan hidung dan mat-

Bagaimana cara melukisnya?

Bertahun-tahun aku berada di dunia seni melukis, namun baru kali ini aku takut bahkan untuk membuat satu goresan saja untuk memulai menggambar matanya. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku pada orang itu. Seharusnya ini mudah. Lalu kenapa?

Apa mungkin aku terlalu takut untuk mengacaukan seluruh gambarnya?

Menggambar mata, bagiku adalah sesuatu yang krusial. Jika cacat sedikit saja, bagiku seluruh gambar akan terlihat kacau, dan bisa memberi kesan yang berbeda. Dan lagi, ekspresi wajah orang itu terlalu... entahlah. Aku payah dalam menjelaskan lewat kata-kata.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai mata itu, mata yang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap apapun, namun tajam di saat yang bersamaan. Meski terdengar tidak beralasan, aku cukup puas dengan gambar yang kubuat, gambar tanpa mata. Aku bisa saja merekam mata itu ke dalam ingatanku, lalu membayangkannya di dalam lukisan, sembari berharap suatu saat dapat membaca matanya, mengetahui suasana hatinya...

dan berharap menemukan ekspresi lain yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya.

"Eren! Ada telepon dari ibumu!" tiba-tiba salah seorang pegawaiku, Armin, berteriak dari balik pintu kantor, menarikku keluar dari pikiran-pikiranku.

"Benarkah?!" tanpa basa basi, aku segera berlari menuju ruanganku yang letaknya ada di sisi belakang cafe. Saat aku masuk, Armin, pegawai sekaligus sahabatku, sudah berada di sana dan menggenggam telepon. Ibu selalu menelepon setiap dua minggu sekali, dan setiap itu terjadi, aku merasa sangat senang. Aku dan orangtuaku tidak tinggal di kota yang sama. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar kota saat usiaku 18 tahun, dan mencari pekerjaan. Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun lamanya aku berpisah dengan orangtua dan hidup mandiri.

Karenanya, mendengar suara ibu dapat membuatku merasa senang.

"Ibu, ini aku, Eren. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

-x-

 _Aku meneguk kopiku untuk kesekian kalinya_. _Kopi yang tidak pernah ada habisnya_. _Sudah lima jam aku duduk dan memandangi dokter itu dari kursiku. Tidak kusangka hari ini akan mendung, namun aku tidak peduli meski sesekali sudah terdengar suara gemuruh petir yang jauh di sana. Lagipula saat ini aku menikmati melihatnya sibuk membersihkan jendela kaca klinik dari luar. Meski tidak terlihat begitu berdebu, ia tetap membersihkannya, memastikan tempat itu selalu bersih setiap saat. Kurasa ia sudah tau bahwa hari ini akan turun hujan. Sehingga tidak ada gunanya membersihkan jendela jika sebentar lagi akan kotor terkena air hujan, kan?_

 _Namun ia tetap membersihkannya._

 _Ternyata ia tidak berubah, masih seperti yang dulu. Kebersihan adalah nomor satu._

 _Ah, aku kembali teringat masa lalu._

-x-

"Kalau begitu, jaga diri ibu baik-baik, ya? Kirimkan salamku pada ayah juga. Sampai jumpa," aku menutup telepon, menutup percakapan kami yang cukup panjang itu. Lega rasanya mendengar suara ibu, yang secara ajaib dapat membuatku kembali bersemangat.

Dengan rasa senang dan senyum lebar yang masih terpampang di wajahku, aku berjalan keluar ruangan, berniat kembali ke meja tempatku tadi duduk dan menggambar. Namun sebelum aku benar-benar sampai di sana, sesuatu yang tidak pernah kuduga terjadi.

Pria berwajah sinis itu berdiri dan terdiam di dekat mejaku, dengan kertas lukisan yang sudah berada di tangannya.

Matilah aku.

Kebetulan meja itu berada dekat dengan pintu keluar. Mestinya ia tidak sengaja melihatnya saat akan keluar dari cafe. Ia juga pasti tidak menduga kalau wajahnya akan dilukis oleh orang asing secara diam-diam seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ia berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentangku? Alasan apa yang harus kuberikan padanya? Kurasa minta maaf saja tidak cukup. Terlebih, aku terlalu malu untuk menghampirinya. Bagaimana ini?

Tiba-tiba ia menoleh ke arahku.

Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak siap. Tapi...

"Ah, t-tuan! Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian ini. Tidak kusangka tuan akan menemukan kertas itu... dan... dan... aku sungguh menyesal telah melakukan ini," perlahan aku berjalan ke arahnya, "kau pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Aku benar-benar orang yang aneh, telah menggambarmu diam-diam, haha... ah tapi kalau kau ingin marah, silahkan saja, aku tidak keberatan. Namun sungguh, lain kali izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf, jadi—"

"Apa kau pemilik cafe ini?"

"Eh? I-itu benar."

"Kalau kau punya waktu untuk menggambar, sebaiknya kau bersihkan jendela kaca yang berdebu itu. Suruh pegawaimu untuk melakukannya jika tidak mau mengotori tanganmu," dengan itu, ia meletakkan kembali kertasnya di atas meja, dan beranjak keluar cafe dengan ekspresi sinis yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ucapannya terasa seperti cuka yang disiramkan ke luka yang terbuka. Namun aku masih terkejut karena ia sama sekali tidak mengomentari apa yang tergambar di kertas itu, melainkan jendela kaca yang berdebu. Berdebu?

"Padahal aku sudah membersihkannya tadi pagi..." ucapku lesu sembari mengambil kertas-kertas gambar yang berserakan di meja.

"Apa yang terjadi, Eren?" salah satu pegawai yang juga sahabat baikku, Mikasa, menghampiri dan menepuk pundakku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya seorang pelanggan dengan alis berkerut," aku mengambil kertas yang berlukiskan wajah pria itu, lukisan tanpa mata, dan menumpuknya dengan kertas-kertas yang lain.

"Kau menggambarnya diam-diam?" tanyanya lagi.

"Begitulah."

"Dia orang yang aneh," Armin ikut mengomentari, "tadi saat memesan, yang ia minta adalah teh hitam. Semua orang tahu kita tidak menjual teh hitam. Akhirnya ia memesan kopi."

Kurasa, ia bukan orang bodoh, dan aku tidak mau menyalahkannya. Ia hanya aneh dan mungkin mengharapkan pelayanan yang lebih dari apa yang dia dapatkan. Itu saja. Namun entah kenapa, terpikir dalam benakku untuk memberinya secangkir teh hitam jika suatu saat ia kembali lagi.

Oh, benar juga.

(To be continued)

-x-

My first fanfic in this fandom, yay for me! I've posted this fic on another site (Wattpad), so if you happened to see this fic somewhere else, it's mine. Reviews & critics are love


	2. Getting Closer

Notes: Agar lebih mudah dipahami mana yang masa sekarang & mana yang masa lalu, masa sekarang (present) akan ditulis secara _Italic_ , sedangkan masa lalu (past) akan ditulis secara biasa. _Masa sekarang_ menceritakan kisah dari sudut pandangnya Eren di masa yang sekarang. Kalau yang masa lalu juga dari sudut pandangnya Eren, tetapi saat ia di masa lalu. Bingung? Ntar kalau dibaca juga pasti paham kok ^^. Happy reading!

-x-

 _Kenangan dan masa lalu adalah dua hal berkaitan karena kenangan selalu bercerita tentang masa lalu, entah manis atau pahit. Semua orang tentu memiliki masa lalu yang membekas dalam ingatan. Aku pun memilikinya._

 _Kau ingin mendengar ceritaku? Ini adalah tentangku yang sehari-hari hanya duduk di kursi favoritku di luar cafe dan melihatnya. Dengan melihat, kenangan itu akan mengalir seperti aliran sungai yang jernih. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan sekarang? Kenangan itu terlalu indah untuk dihapus dan dilupakan; tentang masa laluku dengannya._

 _Masa lalu, ya?_

 _Hujan mulai mengguyur kota siang itu. Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat berteduh, atau mempercepat perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Kebetulan tempat duduk di luar cafeku memiliki tempat berteduh yang relatif luas, sehingga aku tidak khawatir. Saat aku melihat ke arah klinik hewan di seberang jalan, dokter itu sudah selesai membersihkan jendela dan berlari menuju ke dalam klinik. Ia tidak terlihat kesal meski hujan turun secara tiba-tiba. Atau ia memang kesal namun aku tidak tahu? Hingga saat ini aku masih tidak bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan ataupun rasakan. Sehari-hari ia memang berwajah tidak ramah dan mengintimidasi, yang bagiku itu normal. Entah ia mengalami hal buruk atau hal baik sekalipun, ia tetap tidak mengungkapkan isi hatinya melalui ekspresi wajah. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku mengenal seseorang seperti itu, dan melukisnya secara diam-diam tiga tahun yang lalu._

 _Namun aku tahu, ia masih memiliki sisi lain yang tidak ia tunjukan pada siapapun._

-x-

Tiga tahun lalu, tanggal 3 Desember 2003. Siang itu udara sudah terasa cukup dingin meski salju belum turun. Tiga minggu lagi merupakan malam Natal dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu sendirian. Aku berniat mengunjungi rumah penampungan hewan, memilih satu anjing atau kucing yang ada di sana, lalu kembali ke rumah dengan membawa teman baru tersebut. Kurasa akan lebih menyenangkan dengan adanya hewan peliharaan, daripada harus mengundang orang lain ke rumah dan makan bersama. Lucunya, aku baru ingat kalau aku tidak memiliki teman selain Mikasa dan Armin. Kebetulan pada Natal tahun ini, kami tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Mikasa harus pergi ke luar negeri untuk memenuhi undangan dari sebuah universitas ternama di sana, sedangkan Armin harus kembali ke kampung halaman untuk merayakan Natal bersama kakeknya. Aku merapatkan jaketku dan mempercepat langkah menuju rumah penampungan, sebelum aku benar-benar kedinginan di jalan. Sesampainya di sana, aku disambut hangat oleh pengelola rumah penampungan tersebut.

"Selamat datang! Perkenalkan, aku Dokter Hanji. Apa kau ingin mengadopsi kucing? Atau anjing?"

"Ah, aku ingin mengadopsi anjing."

"Baiklah, mohon ikuti saya."

Wanita berambut coklat dan berkacamata itu mengantarku ke sebuah ruangan penampungan anjing yang cukup luas dan terdiri dari dua lorong. Pintu masuk ruangan ini langsung mengarah pada lorong terdekat, di mana terdapat 6 kandang anjing di sisi kanan maupun kiri dengan posisi berhadapan. Masing-masing kandang berisi 1 anjing, sehingga kandangnya tidak terlalu sempit. Di ujung lorong kulihat sebuah dinding kaca yang memanjang memenuhi sisi belakang ruangan, menjadi batas antara ruangan ini dengan halaman belakang yang luas. Terdapat sebuah kolam besar dan tanaman bunga yang tersusun rapi di halaman tersebut. Tempat ini terlalu bersih untuk ruangan yang berisi hewan, mungkin lebih bersih daripada rumahku.

"Silakan, kau bisa melihat-lihat dan memilih mana yang akan diadopsi,"wanita itu tersenyum ramah. "Kau bisa bertanya pada dokter yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan di ruang ini kalau kau memiliki pertanyaan, karena aku harus pergi ke area kucing untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"A-ah, iya, tentu saja."

"Maaf ya. Karena tempat ini masih baru, kami kekurangan orang yang bisa membantu, sehingga untuk sementara kami melibatkan dokter yang merawat untuk mendampingi calon adopter. Mereka juga sangat akrab dengan hewan-hewan di sini, jadi jangan khawatir," dokter Hanji menepuk-nepuk bahuku. Sebuah gesture yang terkesan akrab meskipun kami baru saja bertemu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri," dengan itu, dokter Hanji meninggalkanku di ruangan yang ramai dengan gonggongan anjing.

Aku mulai menyusuri lorong terdekat. Di lorong ini hanya ada delapan kandang yang terisi. Sepertinya anjing-anjing di sini cukup laris untuk diadopsi. Hatiku sedikit tercekat karena selama aku berjalan, mereka menampakkan wajah gembira meskipun pernah mengalami masa sulit. Gonggongan mereka seolah menyambutku sekaligus berkata, "Hey, lihat aku! Maukah kau mengadopsiku?". Mereka semua terlihat sehat dan ramah pada pengunjung. Setelah sekitar 3 menit berlalu, mataku tertuju pada seekor anjing berwarna hitam dengan sedikit corak coklat. Ia menyandarkan kedua kaki depannya pada pintu kawat, kepala mendongak ke arahku saat aku berjalan melewatinya. Ia seperti menyapaku.

"Oh, hai," aku mendekat dan berjongkok di depan kandang. "Jadi namamu Yere?" aku membaca label yang dipasang di sisi atas pintu kandang. Di sana tertulis data seperti nama, usia, berat badan, dan tanggal ia masuk di rumah penampungan ini.

Anjing itu menyahut saat aku memanggilnya, membuatku sedikit tersentak lalu tertawa. Iseng memasukkan jariku melalui lubang kawat, Yere semakin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengendus jariku.

"Namaku Eren. Kuanggap kita sedang berkenalan, ya?" aku tertawa kecil. "Anjing seramah dirimu, bagaimana bisa pemilikmu meninggalkanmu?"

Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti mengapa orang begitu ingin memiliki hewan peliharaan jika pada akhirnya mereka justru meninggalkannya, atau bahkan membuangnya. Sungguh tak berperasaan.

"Hei, Yere, haruskah aku membawamu pulang?" aku beranjak berdiri. Di mana dokter yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan?

Tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, aku segera berjalan menuju lorong kedua untuk mencarinya. Namun saat aku akan berbelok dari tikungan, langkahku terhenti.

Seperti takdir, atau mungkin hanya kebetulan, aku melihat dokter itu untuk yang kedua kali, dokter dengan wajah tidak ramah yang pernah mengunjungi cafeku beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika saat ini aku melihatnya sedang melakukan pemeriksaan seperti dokter pada umumnya, mungkin aku akan melanjutkan langkahku dan menghampirinya. Namun apa yang kulihat saat ini sungguh merupakan pemandangan yang sulit dipercaya.

Dokter itu tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, berusaha menggoda seekor anjing kecil yang mencoba berdiri untuk meraih bola kecil di tangannya.

Aku mengintip dari balik tembok tebal yang memisahkan kedua lorong, mencoba mengabadikan momen langka ini di dalam memoriku. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika iya, kuharap aku tidak segera terbangun.

Ah, ia terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Coba tangkap ini. Eits! Hahaha..." suara itu terdengar begitu halus. Begitu tulus. Berbeda dari suara yang kudengar saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Tingkah laku yang sama sekali berbeda pula yang ia tunjukkan. Untuk beberapa saat aku berpikir ia adalah saudara kembar dari dokter tidak ramah itu, namun logikaku menganggapnya terlalu konyol. Terlalu konyol untuk sebuah kebetulan. Kami memang baru bertemu, namun aku sangat hafal dengan gaya rambut orang ini. Tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti itu.

Tanpa kusadari, sebuah senyuman terukir di sudut bibirku entah sejak kapan.

Apakah ini dirimu yang sebenarnya?

Tawa itu hilang saat dering telepon terdengar, sepertinya berasal dari handphonenya. Ia merogoh saku celana dan mengambil handphone, menjawab siapapun yang memanggilnya.

"Ya. Baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

Setelah memasukkan anjing itu kembali ke kandang dan membereskan peralatannya, ia beranjak keluar ruangan. Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar ia berbicara dengan seseorang.

"Petra, aku harus kembali ke klinik. Ada hal yang harus kukerjakan."

"Baiklah dokter. Lalu apakah calon adopternya jadi mengadopsi anjingnya?"

"Calon adopter?"

"Ya. Bukankah seseorang baru saja masuk ke ruangan untuk mengadopsi? Anda belum bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak melihat siapapun di dalam."

-x-

 _Aku tersenyum mengingat tindakan bodohku tiga tahun yang lalu. Sudah jelas ketahuan bersembunyi di balik tembok, namun aku tetap berpura-pura sedang menikmati pemandangan halaman belakang dari balik dinding kaca di ruangan itu. Saat mata kami bertemu, ia terlihat tidak senang dan langsung pamit untuk pergi ke klinik setelah menyuruh seseorang untuk menemaniku._

 _Itu adalah pertemuan kami yang kedua. Pertemuan yang tidak menyenangkan._

 _Meski begitu, melihatnya tersenyum dan tertawa setidaknya membuatku berpikir bahwa masih ada sisi lain dari orang itu. Sisi lembut yang tidak ia tunjukan pada siapapun, namun pada seekor anjing kecil yang kesepian menunggu seseorang untuk mengadopsinya._

 _Aku jadi berpikir, apakah saat ini ia juga kesepian?_

 _Hujan semakin deras mengguyur kota. Tetesan hujan yang terhempas angin mulai mencapai tempat dudukku, membasahi mejaku, namun aku tidak peduli. Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan orang itu, namun selama aku masih terduduk di sini, kubiarkan kenangan dan masa lalu mengalir dengan sendirinya._

 _Dengan begitu, setelah aku puas, aku akan belajar untuk melepaskan dan melupakannya._

-x-

"Ini teh pesanan Anda, Tuan. Selamat menikmati."

Secangkir teh hangat kuletakkan di atas meja. Ini adalah hari ketujuh sejak cafeku mulai menjual teh. Variasinya memang tidak banyak karena cafeku lebih berfokus untuk menyajikan kopi. Yah, variasi memang diperlukan jika kau ingin menarik lebih banyak pelanggan.

Sudah tujuh hari berlalu namun pelanggan dengan alis berkerut yang satu itu belum juga datang kemari. Padahal ia hanya bekerja di seberang jalan. Aku bahkan memasang tulisan di depan cafe bahwa kami menjual teh. Apa dia tidak melihatnya?

"Padahal kau sudah susah-susah belajar membuat teh yang enak, tapi ia tidak mau kemari," Mikasa tiba-tiba mengomentari.

Aku menyandarkan punggung di sofa empuk di ruanganku, berpikir sejenak. "Haruskah aku membuat tulisannya lebih besar lagi?"

Mikasa menghela nafas. "Itu justru membuatmu tampak sedang mencari perhatian darinya."

"Benar juga," aku beranjak lagi dari sofa dan berjalan keluar. "Sudahlah, aku tidak peduli lagi. Mau datang atau tidak, bukan urusan-"

Aku mematung saat sampai di pintu ruanganku. Dari sini, kulihat seseorang sedang memesan sesuatu pada Armin.

Oh, akhirnya ia datang juga.

Senyum di bibirku tidak dapat kutahan saat ia selesai memesan dan menuju tempat duduknya di dekat jendela. Posisi duduknya membelakangi kami, jadi ia belum melihatku. Tanpa berlama-lama aku berjalan setengah lari menghampiri Armin.

"Ah, Eren. Orang itu memesan-"

"Aku tahu. Teh hitam, kan?"

Armin menjawab dengan senyum dan mengangguk.

-x-

"Ini teh hitam pesanan Anda, Tuan. Selamat menikmati."

Secangkir teh hitam kuletakkan di hadapannya. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut saat melihatku, namun segera kembali normal. Aku mundur perlahan dan kembali ke belakang meja kopi. Sayang sekali aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya saat menyeruput teh buatanku. Ada perasaan resah dan takut jika ternyata ia tidak puas, tidak mau meminumnya, atau bahkan protes. Tidak mengherankan kalau ia benar-benar melakukannya karena ia sangat mengerikan. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Mikasa, kau sudah membersihkan kaca jendela pagi ini kan?"

"Sudah. Kau jangan khawatir," balasnya santai.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya aku mulai berlebihan untuk membangun kesan baik di mata orang itu. Ia hanya orang asing yang bahkan belum kuketahui namanya, lalu kenapa aku seperti ini?

-x-

Namanya Levi. Aku mengetahuinya saat membawa Yere ke klinik karena ia mengalami luka-luka akibat berkelahi dengan anjing lain saat kami berjalan-jalan siang tadi. Karena khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu, aku segera membawanya ke klinik untuk dirawat.

"Hasil X-ray tidak menunjukkan adanya patah tulang. Di lehernya ada beberapa luka robek, aku sudah menjahitnya untuk menutup lukanya. Tunggu beberapa saat lagi sampai pengaruh biusnya habis dan dia terbangun," dokter itu menjelaskan. Kami duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih, dokter. Berkatmu, Yere bisa selamat. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," aku menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatapnya langsung jika sedekat ini.

"Ini sudah pekerjaanku. Dan berhentilah menunduk seperti itu."

Dengan agak berat aku mengangkat kepalaku, mataku langsung disambut oleh wajahnya yang dipenuhi ekspresi dingin. Aku memaksakan senyum. Dokter macam apa yang memasang wajah tidak ramah pada pasien?

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi?" Ia menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau masih mau meminta maaf, akan kuterima. Kalau tidak, aku akan terus bersikap seperti ini padamu. Dan sepertinya kau tidak menyukainya."

Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti? "M-minta maaf? Uhm, apa aku... melakukan kesalahan?"

"Kenapa kau tanyakan padaku?" Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Segera bayar biaya pengobatannya dan pergilah."

-x-

 _Pada kenyataannya, aku tidak langsung pergi seperti yang ia perintahkan saat itu. Tidak kusangka hujan turun dengan deras, dan karena tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi, aku bingung bagaimana cara membawa Yere pulang. Sialnya, klinik akan tutup sebentar lagi karena hari sudah malam._

 _Yang mengejutkan adalah dokter Levi tiba-tiba menanyakan dimana tempat tinggalku, dan menawariku tumpangan. Saat kutanya mengapa, ia menjawab dengan dingin, "Aku melakukannya demi Yere". Selanjutnya aku tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi._

 _Karena aku hanya percaya ia sangat menyayangi binatang._

 _Aku kembali berpikir bahwa sisi lunak itu masih ada dalam dirinya, tidak peduli sekonkrit apapun tameng yang ia miliki. Membuatku penasaran untuk melihat lebih jauh ke dalam pribadi itu, entahlah, mungkinkah masih ada secerca kehangatan di sana?_

 _Kuakui, aku mulai tertarik padanya._

-x-

Tiada yang lebih menggelikan saat kami berdua berjalan menuju teras rumahku setelah keluar dari mobil. Aku yang memegang payung dan dokter Levi yang menggendong Yere. Ah, Yere. Ia bersikeras tidak mau keluar dari mobil saat aku ingin membawanya pulang, hingga akhirnya dokter Levi menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menolong.

Dan jadilah kami berada di bawah payung yang sama, dalam posisi yang canggung karena baik aku maupun dokter Levi sama-sama tidak ingin terkena air hujan.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu lagi..." ucapku dengan nada bersalah sembari meletakkan payung milik dokter Levi.

"Kau selalu meminta maaf untuk hal-hal kecil, namun tidak untuk hal-hal besar," dokter Levi menaruh Yere di lantai.

Sekarang apa lagi?

"Maaf..." Entah mengapa aku jadi terbiasa dengan kata ini. Sudah berapa kali dalam sehari aku mengucapkannya? Meski pada akhirnya ia sama sekali tidak merespon permintaan maafku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan langsung pulang."

"A-ah baiklah, hati-hati, dokter."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, dokter Levi tetap tidak beranjak dari posisinya dan justru menatapku dingin.

Lama sekali.

"Dokter?"

"Apa payung itu jadi milikmu sekarang?" ucapnya pelan dan sarkas.

Oh, Tuhan. Mengapa aku selalu bertindak bodoh di depan orang ini?

-x-

 _Malam itu, Dokter Levi tidak bisa pulang. Mobilnya tiba-tiba saja mogok. Aku maklum karena itu adalah mobil tua. Jalanan juga sedikit banjir, mungkin itu penyebabnya._

 _Aku hanya terkejut saat bel pintu rumah berbunyi, lalu mendapati dokter Levi sudah berdiri di sana dengan raut lelah dan sedikit kesal. Karena merasa kasihan, aku terpaksa menahan perasaan senangku ketika mengetahui aku akan dapat membalas budi secepat ini. Maka tanpa pikir panjang, aku mempersilahkannya masuk dan membiarkannya istirahat di rumahku untuk malam itu. Hari sudah malam dan hujan tidak ada habisnya, ia tidak bisa menolak. Ya, hujan terasa sangat lama saat itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, aku senang karena hujan sudah reda._

 _Aku menyeruput kopiku yang sudah dingin. Tentu saja dingin, karena aku duduk di luar cafe sejak tadi._

 _Lalu aku mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi saat dokter Levi berada di rumahku malam itu, sembari menunggunya keluar untuk pulang._

(To be continued)

-x-

ASJTXVJFJSJDKSCZ Gomeeeen baru bisa update sekarang :"D /lompatkejurang

This past semester had been so busy af dan sekarang udah libur yey... walaupun bentar lagi masuk kuliah lagi. Maaf buat yang udah nunggu lama, karena sejujurnya feel ereri saya semakin memudar belakangan ini huhu #salahkanisayama #lagifokuseruri. Dan maaf juga kalau kesannya pehape karena sebenarnya ini fanfic ANGST #jengjeeeng. Tapi tenang aja, nggak akan saya bikin terlalu angsty kok, bisa dilihat kan fanfic ini bahkan nggak kerasa sedikitpun angsty-nya www. Makasih yaaaa buat yang sudah comment & vote, I really appreciate them, membantu banget untuk memotivasi agar fanfic ini bisa diupdate dalam tempo sesingkat-singkatnja. I love you guuuuys /peluksatusatu. Doakan semoga musenya ngga ilang di tengah jalan lagi hehe.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, siapkan mental untuk chapter 84 :")


End file.
